


Let's sit down and count the stars again.

by MaddyTheStylinson



Category: One Direction
Genre: (More characters may appear), (Story in progress), Comeback, M/M, The Talk, Three Years Later, Unsolved issues, they meet again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyTheStylinson/pseuds/MaddyTheStylinson
Summary: It's been three years since the famous boyband One Direction announced and started their extended "hiatus". But just like the band's fate, some other things were left hanging.In an unnamed and unimportant award event, what really matters is the reunion.What happened? What will happen?





	1. The past comes back

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, guys! This is a story in progress! An idea I had for a while and needed to put out here. So, as I still haven't quite figured out what comes next, more characters may appear, more tags, etc etc etc! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Love, M. Xx

Looking back, he should have know this was coming. Sooner or later, every unsolved issue catches up to you, and this was Louis's.

 

He blinked a few times, unwilling to believe his eyes.

 

His breath hitched and his hands started getting sweaty, like they always did when he was nervous.

 

His face showcased the shock he felt, paralysing him entirely.

 

A boy stood in front of him, his eyes fixated on Louis's wide ones and open mouth. The visitor's expressions, on the other hand, were neutral. As if this - showing up at Louis's house unannounced - was just a normal day (which it would have been a few years back).

 

Finally, Louis found in him the strength to voice something. A name. His name.

 

"Harry?"


	2. Tea and tears.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beggining.

A disturbing silence filled the room as Louis quietly took a sip of his tea, peeking over the mug at the boy sitting in front of him, on his couch, in his living room.

 

He noticed the way his green eyes still hadn't lifted from the blue rug covering the cold tiles of the floor. His short hair was already growing a few stubborn curls that the older boy knew would never be tameable.

 

"How are you?", Harry suddenly spoke. It felt heavy, forced. And the words cut through the air aggressively, as if unexpected.

 

"Fine.", was all Louis could get as an answer. "And you?"

 

It was all so cold. So distant. So different from what it had been...

 

"Good, good."

 

A couple more minutes passed without a noise.

 

"What happened?"

 

Louis looked up, a frown on his face. He inspected the other boy's - man's - features. He could still read him so well... The head turned down, facing the ground. The teeth sinking on his bottom lip, pulling slightly. The eyes small and dim. The hand resting on his lap, the fingers tracing lazy patterns on his legs.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

Harry looked up, his eyes shining already. Oh Lord... Louis always hated the way he did that to him.

 

"I mean... To us. We were-- and then... Why, Louis?", he wasn't crying. His voice wasn't even breaking (which surprised Louis). He was just... genuinely confused, it seemed!

 

"I don't know...", was the most honest answer he could offer. And he promised himself the moment he let the boy in he would be nothing but sincere. Louis leaned over and gently put the mug down. "Harry, why now? Why are you here?", he looked straight into his eyes.

 

"If not now, when Louis? When we're old? Because if I keep waiting for you to talk to me, I'll die waiting.", it was scary how certain he sounded. And it was scarier how right he was.

 

"I just--", Louis ran his fingers through his soft sandy hair and pulled lightly, standing up. "What made you drive all the way to Doncaster?"

 

"You.", it was immediate.

 

Louis looked over his shoulder and chuckled. "Please, don't. It's been three years. I really don't see the point."

 

Harry threw his legs down from the couch and stood up too, facing him. "Exactly. And it still bothered us when we saw each other at the awards."

 

The shorter of the pair spun on his heels quickly, scoffing. "Us?! It bothered you!"

 

Harry stared back for a beat and walked closer, lowering his voice. "Than why did you let me in?"

 

And, well, that caught Louis off guard. Like it did when he was happily giving his interview on the awards show, going over the old speech of how proud he was of his ex band mates, and one of them - Harry - was directed to him, forced to extend his hand (and what a formal way to greet someone who you had gotten so close too!), and have a chat!

 

"Harry, please... We don't need this!", he begged. "It's been ages! It's water under the bridge!", frustration rose in his chest along with the lump in his throat.

 

"I just want to know, that's all. It was us Louis, for so long! And then it wasn't for a while, and it just took the band a break for you to pull away completely and disappear."

 

"I didn't--"

 

"I never heard of you again! You didn't call, text! And then you have the nerve to go out there and say how proud you are, how great our friendship still is, how much we still talk?!", Harry's eyes were fiery like Louis had never seen them before. "A bit hypocritical, don't you think?"

 

"Oh, so we're blaming it on me now?! Fine! Let's ignore how you also had my contact and never reached out! Let's not mention how the only time I got a heartfelt message from you was when my mum passed away! Not even a lousy birthday text! But I guess those don't count, do they?!", Louis fired back.

 

Heavy breaths escaped his parted lips, his fists clenched by his sides and his eyes shining intensely as he stared straight into Harry's.

 

The taller one examined him. "It's really ridiculous how I still miss you.", a tear traced a wet path on his cheek.

 

Louis's eyes softened and he visibly relaxed. "Hazza...", he carefully tried, watching as the boy sat back down. He approached him and took a seat right beside the boy, so that their sides were glued. He felt the boy's head rest on his shoulder, and for a moment he was taken back three years.

 

"I know, Lou. It's all over. Gone."

 

The clock ticked at the end of the corridor.

 

"Yeah..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looooove comments! :) <3
> 
> Thank you for reading!!  
> PS: My heart still aches for Johannah... She is mentioned in this chapter, but I have full respect for this wonderful woman! Hope you know that, guys! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your comments, suggestions, critics, and all that down below! :) I'd love to hear what you think of the idea! :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Love, M. Xx


End file.
